


An Apple A Day

by klainewarblers



Series: Doctor Brewer [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Absolutely Smitten, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Doctor AU, M/M, Moira-interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainewarblers/pseuds/klainewarblers
Summary: It had been 4 months since their first date and David’s whole world completely shifted. Shifted was the wrong word. Completely shaken, twisted and shook perhaps was a better turn of phrase. Patrick was everything David hadn’t even realised he was looking for.A part 2 of "The Doctor Will See You Now"





	1. Chapter 1

David arrived at the Blouse Barn nice and early, which was remarkable considering he was _not _a morning person at all, but Wendy was away all weekend at a craft fair and somebody had to man the store. He’d been left with the store for the odd day or two, but never for 4 consecutive days. David didn’t mind, really. He did mind the early starts, however. Which is how he found himself at 8.45am, behind the desk at the Blouse Barn, cradling his head in his hands, a low whine falling from his lips.

A buzz beside him made him lift his head and look towards the offending item. His entire face lit up when he saw

_1 new message from Patrick Brewer. _

Patrick.

It had been 4 months since their first date and David’s whole world completely shifted. Shifted was the wrong word. Completely shaken, twisted and shook perhaps was a better turn of phrase. Patrick was everything David hadn’t even realised he was looking for and he will be eternally grateful that this incredible man was in his life. David opened up the message and couldn’t hide his smile.

**08.46am: Good morning, handsome. See you at 12.30 for lunch. My treat xx **

David was used to sweet good morning and goodnight texts from his boyfriend. _Boyfriend! _At first he found them kind of dorky but the more time he spent with Patrick, the more he realised that he was a total dork and he kind of liked that about him. Also he kind of liked those texts too. A lot. David shot a quick reply back to Patrick and then heaved a sigh. He’d better start sorting out the stock before he opened in the store to the public in 15 minutes.

At 11 o’clock, Stevie walked through the door carrying two take out cups of coffee. “You are a goddess” David exclaimed happily, taking his coffee and taking a gulp.

“You owe me.”

“I really don’t. You were in Elmdale anyway. Plus, I’m you’re favourite and you’d do anything for me.” David smirked.

Scoffing, Stevie lightly batted David on the arm. “So, how’s lover boy?” She asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, which made David glare at her.

“His name is Patrick. And he’s good. We’re good. He’s swinging by the store during his lunch break.” He said, quickly checking the time to see how long he had left.

“Gross. Afternoon delight, much? If you give me 50 bucks I’ll stand outside to make sure nobody comes in.”

“I’ll give you 50 cents to stop talking. Like right now.”

Just as Stevie was about to hit back with another snippy remark, the bell above the door opened and in walked a delivery guy holding a square box. That’s weird…deliveries were usually later on in the afternoon.

“Delivery for David Rose.” The guy said as he walked to the counter.

Huh. Even stranger. Parcels were usually addressed to the store or in Wendy’s name.

“Yup, that’s me.”

David quickly signed for his delivery and placed it down on the counter. “It’s heavy.” He pointed out to Stevie, moving to open it.

A sweet smell drifted from the box once David and opened it and no sooner had he lifted the top to see what was inside, he closed it, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“What?” Stevie asked, trying to bat David’s hands away so she could see what was inside. “What is it?”

“He think’s he’s _so_ funny.” David groaned, allowing Stevie to open up the box.

Inside was a giant heart shaped cookie with ‘4 months’ written carefully in pink icing. “Oh. My. God.” Stevie said, her voice a cross between touched and amused.

“He’s so not funny. I cannot believe he’s done this. Why…why would Patrick do this?”

Stevie stood up straight, mouthing the word ‘love’ and drew a heart on her chest. David could only glare. “Come on, David. It’s sweet. Patrick is sweet. Over the top and completely mushy, but sweet.” Stevie lent her hand into the box to try to swipe at the icing but was stopped by David swatting her hand away. “No. Mine. My unnecessary large cookie.”

David, of course, did not share his cookie. He waited until Stevie left to head back to the motel to open the box again, eating a chunk of the giant cookie.

*

Ever the punctual man, Patrick Brewer walked through the doors of the Blouse Barn at 12.30, a small hamper of what David hoped was copious amounts of cheese in his hand. The moment his eyes fell on David, his face burst into a grin. The grin, somehow, got even wider when he saw the white box on the counter.

“Happy 4 month anniversary. I see you got my gift.” He said, leaning in to give David a hello kiss. David accepted the kiss because _hello _if his very wonderful boyfriend wanted to kiss him, he was going to let him, but had a pout plastered on his face when Patrick pulled back.

“I have told you for three months now that I don’t want a monthly anniversary gift. And I know you think it’s very funny, but this time, it went too far.” David found it hard to maintain his pout as he looked at Patrick who just kept looking at him like he was the best thing in the world.

“It’s a cookie, David. What’s the big deal?” Patrick put down the picnic hamper and walked around the counter, placing his hands on David’s hips.

“Okay, first of all, a cookie is always a big deal.” David’s hands came up to Patrick’s shoulders, giving them light little squeezes. “Second of all, I just don’t think we need to celebrate as much. I feel like we might tempting fate…”

Patrick leaned in and kissed David, his hand absentmindedly running up his boyfriend’s back. “We are not tempting fate, okay?” He whispered as he pulled back and rested their foreheads together. David huffed out a breath. “I can’t speak to your past but I think you might have an easier time of it, and maybe a little bit more fun, if you just learn to trust people.”

“I do trust you.” David whispered, letting his hands run up and down Patrick’s arms before one hand settles on his chest over his heart. “This is the longest and healthiest relationship I’ve ever had. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You won’t mess this up.” Patrick whispered back, lifting David’s chin up with one finger so he could pepper his lips and cheeks with soft kisses. “I brought lunch. Thought maybe we could lock the door and set up a little indoor picnic situation between the chunky knits display and the leather jacket rack.”

“Mhm…okay.” David said softly, reluctantly stepping away from Patrick so they could move to the aforementioned picnic spot. After David locked the door, they set up the picnic spot together and sat down beside each other, stretching out their legs in front of them. Patrick pulled out various bundles of food, including cheese and crackers, a veg and dip platter and some chips.

“How has work been?” David asked after swallowing a large mouthful of cheese.

“Mm, good. Busy. It’s flu shot week for the elderly. It’s been pretty full on since Monday. We’ve also ad this influx of new patients because the centre in the next town over has had to close. This is the first real lunch break I’ve had all week. Miranda is covering me for a while so I could see you. Here, try the dip.” Patrick said, holding out a carrot stick that he had dipped in some kind of chunky looking sauce. “I asked Gwen to whip you up a batch for today.”

David took a bite of the carrot stick straight from Patrick’s fingers. “Mmm. I don’t know who that is but this is delicious.”

Patrick bit back a small laugh and ran his free hand up and down David’s back soothingly. When David turned his head to smile at him, Patrick delved toward and captured David’s lips in a searing kiss. David’s arms wrapped quickly around Patrick’s neck, pulling closer towards his body, making Patrick moan softly against him. “I’ve missed you” David managed to whisper in between heated, messy kisses. It had only been 3 days since they’d last seen each other but it was 3 days too long.

“You’re always on my mind,” Patrick managed to gasp out. “I can never stop thinking about you. Your hands…your mouth…_you_.” He gently pushed David backwards until he was laying down and Patrick threw a leg over him, just waiting to be as close as possible. David bit back a groan as Patrick began to trail hot wet kisses down his chin, to his neck, sucking his pulse point into his mouth and biting down gently.

“Jesus, Patrick…” He whimpered, scraping his blunt fingernails through Patrick’s too short hair. David slid his hand down Patrick’s chest, then back up so he could unbutton the first few buttons of Patrick’s light blue shirt. No undershirt today…Patrick was going to be the death of him. Patrick’s kisses trailed back up to his lips and David whined as he felt Patrick’s tongue delve into his mouth. 

They hadn’t managed to find too much privacy over the last few months, what with David living at a very busy motel and Patrick renting out his spare room to _Ray _of all people, so any chance they got to completely devour each other, they took it.

David raised himself up and carefully switched them around, so David was leaning over Patrick, their lips never parting for a second.

David pulled away slowly, much to Patrick’s despair, and ran his tongue down Patrick’s neck, making the man squirm. He peppered the exposed skin of Patrick’s flushed chest with soft kisses, alternated with short sharp nips and soothing licks. Patrick’s hands were scrabbling along David’s back, his arms, his hair, just trying to touch as much of him as he possibly could.

“Oh…_fuck…” _Patrick muttered as David’s mouth finally closed around his nipple. His hips bucked and grinded against David’s thigh as he desperately sought out some much-needed friction. “David…David…” He panted, letting his head fall back against the floor with a thud. David shifted his body slightly so his thigh was pressed _just_ where Patrick needed so he was able to slowly grind his hips in a steady rhythm against him. David pulled his mouth off of Patrick’s now nipple and move to the one that was neglected, earning himself an actual _whimper_ from Patrick. “Oh…David….” He whispered desperately.

_Bang! Thump! Thump! Rattle!_

_“_David! David! The door appears to be locked.” A voice bellowed through the room, cutting through the sound of wet sucks, heavy breath and desperate pants.

“Oh my _God!” _David shrieked, rolling away from Patrick and moving to button up his boyfriend’s shirt which left unfortunate damp patches on the fabric on Patrick’s chest. “Oh my god. That’s my mother. Quick..we need to move.”

Still breathing heavily and still very flushed, Patrick scrambled to his feet and attempted to make himself look presentable. He looked at his partner, who was moving equally as franticly. “David, your hair. Here.” He took a step towards David and reached to smooth out his currently wild hair. “I’m so sorry…” David whispered. “I am so sorry for what’s about to happen here.”

_“David, I know you’re in there! I can see the lights. Ouvre the door, s'il vous plait!”_ The voice called again.

Patrick regarded David with a small smile as he settled himself back down on the blanket, straightening it out so it didn’t look like they had just been rolling around on it. Meanwhile, David went over to the door and unlocked it, blanching at the sight of his very eccentrically dressed mother standing there.

“Well that took you long enough, my dear.” She said, walking straight into the store and past David. “My my, what’s this?” She said, pausing to see a man she hadn’t met before sitting on the floor surrounded by food. “I hope I didn’t interrupt a salacious lunchtime rendezvous?”

“Please never say that combination of words ever again. This is Patrick. Patrick…this is my mother. Patrick brought lunch.”

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Mrs Rose. You’re just as beautiful as David said you were.” Patrick said, standing up to take Moira’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Moira was slightly taken aback. She hadn’t met a lot of David’s previous dalliances but the ones she had had the misfortune of meeting, didn’t really make an impression.

“You didn’t tell me he was so charming, David. Stevie was right….he’s a button.”

“Oh my God..” David muttered. Patrick only smiled.

“Now, David, I must confabulate with you for a moment about some outfits for the upcoming Jazzagal’s performance. I think five outfits will suffice.”

Patrick was going to continue to pick at the picnic he had prepared but his pager started to buzz from within his pocket. He pulled it out and sighed, then stood and walked towards David and his mother, who were flipping through what looked like a binder full of pictures of the older woman in different outfits. _David did warn him that his mother was interesting. _

“David, I need to go.” He said apologetically, waving his pager. “They really need me to go back and help.”

David frowned a little, but he understood the nature of his boyfriend’s work. Leaving his mother to flip through the binder, David gave Patrick a small kiss to the lips.

“Call me when you finish work?” David whispered.

“Of course. Again, it was lovely to meet you, Mrs Rose. I hope to see you again soon.” He waved at Moira, who waggled her fingers back to him and then Patrick left, heading back to the Medical Centre.

“You’ve done very well to catch that fine man, David.”

“I know….I know.”

*

**10:53pm: I’ve only just finished work – I’m sorry I haven’t called. I hope the rest of your afternoon was okay. **

**10.54pm: Couldn’t stop thinking about you all afternoon. **

David looked down at his phone and chewed lightly on his bottom lip. Truth be told, he hadn’t stopped thinking about Patrick, either.

_ 10.57pm: It was nice, thank you. Not too busy. I hope work wasn’t too hectic.  _

_ 10.59pm: Can’t stop thinking about you.  _

**11.02pm: Always is hectic. **

**11.05pm: Ray is visiting his sister in Vancouver tomorrow evening. He’s not been away in weeks. **

That was very true. The last time Patrick and David had had some proper alone time, like naked with orgasms alone time, was three weeks ago. David was practically giddy at the idea.

_ 11.07pm: I feel like there’s an invitation hidden in there somewhere.  _

**11.10pm: David, would you like to stay at my place tomorrow night for hours of uninterrupted, private adult time. With me. **

_ 11.15pm: Oooh are we going to do taxes? Or buy some sensible walking shoes?  _

**11.30pm: I want you to fuck me.**

Oh.

_Oh._

They hadn’t done this yet.

They’d done _other_ things. They’d done a lot of things actually, incredible, breath-taking, earth shattering things, but Patrick had yet to be so vocal about this particular act. A shiver ran through David’s body at the thought of Patrick’s request. _God yes._

_ 11.34pm: Doctor Brewer, who knew you had such a dirty mouth.  _

**11.37pm: Should I not have said that? **

_ 11.38pm: I always want you to tell me what you want.  _

**11.40pm: Is that something you would want too?**

_ 11.42pm: I want to fuck you, Patrick. I want to feel you around me. I want to make you scream.  _

**11.47pm: David. **

_ 11.48pm: Patrick?  _

**11.52pm: Come to my office the moment you finish work tomorrow. **

**11.53pm: Please.**

_ 11.54pm: Of course. Goodnight, Patrick.  _

**11.55pm: Goodnight, David. **


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly 5pm the next day, David locked the door to the Blouse Barn and turned the sign to ‘closed’. The quicker he got everything sorted here, the quicker he could walk the few short blocks to Elmdale Medical Centre to see Patrick.

David’s day had been fine. Uneventful. He’d received a call from Wendy just after lunch to find out how everything was going. Wendy sounded like she was having a whale of a time at the craft fair. _Good. _David thought. _She deserved to have a good time. _

Around 2pm he received a text.

**2.13 pm: I can’t wait to see you tonight. **

David stared at the text for a good few minutes, chewing both nervously and excitedly on his lower lip.

_Tonight. _

_I want you to fuck me _Patrick had said. David had not stopped thinking about that text all day. In fact, he had pulled up his phone just to read it over and over again. David has every intention of taking this evening slow, spending his time tracing his tongue through every inch of Patrick’s beautiful body, making the man he adores tremble beneath him. He’s never been too good at impulse control but tonight, David was determined to make everything about Patrick. A lot of their previous times together had started off with intentions of being slow, but their unadulterated need for each other meant that they just ended up tearing their clothes off.

David made quick work of emptying the cash, tidying up the shop floor and sweeping and was done by 5.20 – the quickest he had ever closed up. He made sure all of the lights were switched off, grabbed his overnight bag and headed to Elmdale Medical Centre, which was surprisingly empty for the evening.

Patrick had instructed him to go straight to his office but David felt weird doing that, so he went to the reception desk, smiling politely at the lady with the absolutely awful perm. Her perm was awful but David thought that Sandra (Patrick told him her name a while ago) was actually very sweet. She always complimented his sweaters and well, David liked that. Ergo, he liked her.

“David!” Sandra grinned. “It’s good to see you! Dr Brewer said you’d be coming by this evening. He’s just seeing his final patient so you can go through when you’re done.” David nodded and said thank you, taking a seat in the nearly empty waiting room.

After a few minutes, David felt the familiar boredom settle in, so he pulled out his phone and read back through his texts. He had it _bad_ for Patrick. Really bad. But he couldn’t help himself.

Yvonne, his therapist, had told him he should consider opening himself up to joy rather than hiding away from it. Just yesterday, Patrick told him to trust him. David was doing just that. He was embracing joy. Patrick brought a lot of joy to his life and instead of holding him at arms-length, David, for once, allowed himself to truly be happy. David had to blink back a few tears as he thought about how far he’d come since moving to Schitt’s Creek nearly a year ago.

15 minutes later, David heard one of the office doors open, Patrick’s door, and a patient stepped out. Moments later, the door opened again and out stepped Patrick, ever the handsome sight in his always a shade of a blue button up shirt and well fitted dark jeans. He walked over to the reception desk and handed a few files to Sandra, who pointed behind him towards David with a smile. Patrick turned around to face where Sandra was pointing and his face split into a huge smile when his eyes met David’s.

Picking up his bag, David stood and walked towards Patrick, following him as he was led into his office. No sooner than the door was shut behind them, David felt himself being pushed up against the closed door, his lips being captured in a bruising kiss. The bag David was holding thumped down onto the floor as he let go of it, needed his hands free to wrap his arms around Patrick’s neck to pull him in closer. All too soon, Patrick pulled back, panting harshly and rested their foreheads together. “God, I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

“Me too.” David whispered back, letting his hands slide to Patrick’s shoulders where they seemed to fit so perfectly.

“I just have to clean up in here, send a few emails and then I’m all yours. Are you still staying tonight?” Patrick asked tentatively, pulling back to press a kiss to David’s forehead.

“Mhm, if you still want me too.”

“Of course I do.”

David smiled softly and watched as Patrick moved a few things about. He had no idea what the things were, he wasn’t a doctor.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” David asked a few moments later. Patrick asked David if he wouldn’t making taking a few things to Sandra behind the desk and then asked if he could read a few numbers from some labels so Patrick could email them over. If he was honest, David had no idea what he was doing, but he beamed at the soft, sweet kisses Patrick gave him as a thank you.

Just after 6pm, Patrick was finally done. “I’m so sorry that took so long. Let me buy you dinner.”

David shook his head. “Mm, no. Let me buy you dinner. You made a delicious picnic yesterday. It’s my turn.”

Patrick chuckled and kissed David as they reached Patrick’s car. “Fine. But I’m getting the next one.”

They ended up having a nice quiet dinner at a little bistro a few streets away from Patrick’s place. Throughout the meal, Patrick took every opportunity to lace his fingers with David across the table, and David took every chance he had to rub his foot against Patrick’s leg, loving how it made his cheeks flush.

Once they were in Patrick’s apartment, Patrick made them both a drink (Man’s Best Beer for Patrick and a rum and coke for David) and they sat on the couch, recapping their days, smiling and laughing and flirtatiously touching and kissing while a movie played mostly ignored in the background. At one point, one of Patrick’s hand had trailed up David’s thigh and was placed dangerously close to his groin. His hand kept squeezing ever so gently, making David’s heart flutter. David on the other had had pulled Patrick over into a soft kiss, tongue lightly running over Patrick’s lower lip. 

“It’s okay to change your mind.” David whispered tenderly against Patrick’s lips, lightly tracing his fingertips over Patrick’s face and neck. “Just because you said it, doesn’t mean it has to happen. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Patrick kissed him deeply, sliding both hands up David’s chest. “Thank you, David. I appreciate you saying that, I really do. But I want you. I want you so much.”

David nodded, kissing Patrick once more. “As much as I like this couch, I think it might be nice for a change of scenery.”

“Mmm, I think you could be right.”

Patrick took David’s hand and led him into his bedroom, closing the door softly being them. They both began to toe off their shoes and remove their clothing, kissing each other sweetly when they were close enough to. Patrick climbed into his bed first, kicking the covers down the bed as David gathered a few things from his overnight bag that he would definitely want this evening and dropped them to the bed. If he remembered correctly, Patrick’s bedside table supplies had been running low the last time he was here. Carefully, David climbed onto the bed to join Patrick, pulling him close once he was settled. They spent a few long minutes sharing gentle touches and kisses, just enjoying the freedom to be naked and actually feeling each other’s soft, warm skin under their fingertips.

It didn’t take too long before the touches became more intimate and the kisses more heated. David caved first, rolling Patrick onto his back and straddling him, working his way down his body with soft nips and kisses until he reached his goal. Patrick was already half hard when he got there, taking his length into his hand and giving it a few experimental strokes. Patrick’s hips jolted, bucking up into David’s hand. “David…” He breathed out.

“I want to make you cum.” David said, kissing Patrick’s stomach, his hand still stroking Patrick almost painfully slowly, working him up to full hardness. “I want to take the edge off. I have plans for you and I need you to be relaxed.”

Patrick looked down at David and gulped, his head bobbing into a nod. He knew David was right. They’d only been having sex for 2 months. Yes, Patrick had had sex, a lot of sex, with previous female partners but something about having sex with a man made Patrick lose control more than he ever had before. Sex with David could be so overwhelming and honestly, a few times it was over before it had really started because _fuck_ he thinks David could coax a mind-blowing orgasm from him just by putting a hand on his thigh.

David swiped his thumb over Patrick’s now leaking tip, spreading the wetness around the head which made Patrick hiss and drop his head back against the pillow. With his free hand, David reached for the bottle of lube he brought with him. He poured a small amount over Patrick’s cock, smiling at how his hard length twitched at the contact. _God_. David loved his responsive Patrick’s body was.

The lube helped David’s hand slide with ease over Patrick’s aching length, allowing him to add a little twist to his wrist as he neared the tip, a move he knew made Patrick’s toes curl and his breath hitch. “God, David.” Patrick panted, his hand carding through David’s hair. “You have no idea what you do to me. Please…please, I need to kiss you.”

David kissed back up Patrick’s flushed body, only stopping to flick his tongue over Patrick’s nipples. Patrick gripped David’s head and pulled him down, enveloping his mouth in a deep messy kiss. With each twist of his wrist, Patrick rolled his hips up into the touch, gasping into his lover’s mouth. “I’m close” He managed to breath out, his hands gripping onto any part of David he could reach.

“Come for me, baby.” David whispered hotly, giving him one last kiss before snaking back down his body so he could take Patrick’s length into his mouth. Patrick’s hips bucked all the way off of the bed and a low whine fell from his mouth. “David…David, fuck…I’m…” He panted out, his whole body heaving with the force of his orgasm which David was more than happy to swallow down greedily. David pulled off of Patrick’s cock, but didn’t remove his hands completely. Instead, he wrapped both hands around it and pressed both thumbs to the base of his cock, slowly sliding them up his length to draw out any last drop of cum Patrick had left.

“Jesus, David…” Patrick puffed out when David re-joined him up at the pillows. He kisses him, slow and smiling and runs his hands over his chest.

“I want to make you feel so good tonight.” David said, nuzzling his nose into the side of Patrick’s hair. “David.” Patrick laughed. “I already feel amazing. You make me feel amazing. No, it’s more than that.” Patrick’s soft fingers stroked his face as they looked into each other’s eyes. “You make me feel right.”

David pulled back the tiniest bit, squeezed his eyes shut and tipped his head back. “Okay a comment like that could bring me to tears, but I’m not going to let it.” David breathed in deep as he felt Patrick close the tiny gap between them and kiss each of his eye lids to tenderly that it made David’s head spin. “It’s true.” He whispered, ending his kisses on his lips. “David, I want to touch you.” David nodded quickly, allowing Patrick to position him how he wanted, lying flat against the bed.

Patrick was a very confident man who was very sure of himself in his day to day life. In the bedroom however, Patrick could sometimes be a little more reserved. It was mainly at the start of their sexual relationship with Patrick showing reluctance to say what he wants, or asking David every few moments whether what they were doing was good for him. He had confessed one evening while they were cuddled up on the sofa under a blanket that he never completely enjoyed sex. He’d been with the same person for a long time and though yeah sure, it got him off and he sort of got quite good on getting her off too, sex was just something that they did rather that something Patrick truly craved or desired. With David, everything changed. David had awakened something in Patrick that he never thought possible, he made him feel thigs he never dreamed he’d feel. Slowly but surely, Patrick grew in confidence in the bedroom, much to David’s sheer delight. David had asked him one night whether he enjoyed sex and instead of giving him a straight answer, Patrick had demonstrated his opinion with a slow and sensual fuck where Patrick truly let himself losing control, gasping David’s name, whispering against his skin how good he felt, panting desperately into David’s mouth. David got his answer.

Patrick pressed hot lazy kisses down David’s neck, biting and sucking at his sensitive skin. He loved every inch of David’s body but Patrick had a particular interest in David’s nipples. His mouth attached to his right nipple, his tongue swirling around the sensitive nub. His hand slid to his other nipple, circling it firmly and pressing his nail lightly into in just the way he knew David liked. David keened softly, letting his eyes flutter closed so he could just _feel. _God, Patrick had no idea how good he made him feel. After a few moments, Patrick switched, repeating his actions on the opposite nipple.

All too soon, Patrick was kissing lower down David’s body, pausing to kiss and nibble at David’s stomach, an area that he knew David was self-conscious about so Patrick made sure to show David just how much he loved his body. As he got lower still, Patrick nudged David’s legs, running his tongue alone the sensitive crease where thigh met groin. “Patrick…” He whispered down. Patrick smirked up at his lower, revelling at how he looked with his lower lip caught tightly between his teeth. “You’re beautiful, David.” He said softly, before he leaned down and sucked David’s sensitive cockhead into his mouth. David’s hips bucked weakly, his hand coming to brush through Patrick’s short hair.

Patrick hadn’t quite yet mastered the art of the deep throat so he lowered his mouth as far as he could go, wrapping his soft hand around the rest of his length, pumping in synced rhythm to his sucks. David moaned softly, lifting his head so he could watch the ministrations of his sweet boyfriend. He loved the way Patrick looked when he was sucking his cock. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were fluttered shut and he just looked so content. David let a low groan slip from his lips as he saw Patrick’s free hand sink between his own thighs, lightly stroking his already half-hard cock. _God_.  


Suddenly, an idea struck David. It was something they hadn’t done yet but he was sure Patrick would love it. “Honey…” David whispered, gently nudging Patrick off his cock. “You can carry on in a second, I just want to try something. Do you trust me?”

Patrick nodded up at David, disappointed that he had to stop, yet thrilled and excited by what David wanted to try. “Keep your head down there but bring your legs up here.” David said, tapping the bed by his head.

Patrick’s cock twitched. “Like…on top of you?”

“If you would be comfortable with that.”

Patrick made quick work of straddling David, facing away from him with his head poised above David’s cock and his ass in the air by David’s chest. “Like his?” He whispered, feeling weirdly _excited_ at the prospect of being so open for David.

David was breathless and could only nod. “Yes.” He managed to breath out. “Just like this.”

Patrick lent back down, taking David’s cock back into his mouth but this time from a different angle. His hand continued to pump lazily at the base of David’s length as he savoured the feeling of his hot, heavy cock against his tongue.

David allowed himself to enjoy the feeling for just a few moments before reaching for the lube. He coated his fingers, then reached forward, slowly circling Patrick’s pink puckered rim, smiling as he watched it clench.

“David…” He heard Patrick whisper, his hips rocking back, letting David know that _yes_ this what he wanted. Slowly, David pressed one finger inside, giving Patrick time to adjust before thrusting it in and out gently. They’d done this before a few times and he knew that Patrick had done a lot of experimenting on himself so he knew that the feeling wasn’t wholly unfamiliar.

When Patrick’s hips started rocking back with more instance, David breeched Patrick with a second finger. David gasped out as he felt Patrick hum with delight around his cock. After a few thrusts, David curled his fingers, grinning as Patrick pulled off his cock and gasped out his name, his hands slamming onto the bed beside David’s legs. “Fuck…David…David…” He indulged Patrick for a little while longer, just rubbing at the spot that made Patrick practically vibrate in pleasure and then went back to stretching him with his fingers.

No sooner had he added a third finger, Patrick was pulling away from David’s cock and was climbing off of him, repositioning himself so he was facing David. “I need you inside me, David. I need your cock.”

David nodded dumbly, kissing Patrick. He quickly reached for a condom, making quick work of sliding it onto his aching cock and coating it with a bit more lube. He positioned himself on top of Patrick, sliding a pillow beneath his hips and pulled his legs so they were wrapped rightly around his waist. Patrick watched David, a look of pure tenderness on his face. “David...” He whispered, pulling the man down into a deep kiss. “Fuck me.”

David lined himself up, never taking his eyes off of Patrick’s face as he slipped in, slow until his entire length was buried deep inside. Patrick’s eyes slammed shut at the _burnstretch_ of David finally sliding home. “Fuck…fuck I feel so full…” He gasped out. David only kissed him, holding back a moan. He gave an experimental shallow thrust, smiling when Patrick gasped out his name. David set a slow, torturous rhythm, allowing Patrick to roll his hips to meet each one of David’s thrusts. One of Patrick’s hands curled tightly in David’s hair while the other gripped onto his shoulder, his nails biting into David’s skin. Their mouths met in deep fervent kisses and they gasped and panted into each other’s mouths each time they pulled back to breathe.

David drags his lips away, looking down at the man beneath him and his heart clenches. Patrick has his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open with punched ‘uh’ sounds falling from his lips with each carefully placed roll of David’s hips. David had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. “You are so beautiful like this…” David gasped out, adjusting his body slightly so he could rub a hand over Patrick’s sweaty forehead and run his nails through Patrick’s hair which elicited a low whine from Patrick. He had no idea how long they spent like this but neither of them wanted to stop. David was so lost in the feeling of being so deep inside the man his completely adored.

Patrick opened his eyes to meet David’s, just as one of his hands scraped down David’s back to clutch at his ass. “I’m not going to break, David.” He gasped out. “Harder…please. David, fuck me harder.”

David groaned, low and primal, and tilted his hips to pull his cock out, leaving just the tip inside, before slamming himself back in, making sure to angle his hips just right to drive into Patrick’s prostate. Patrick’s back arched, and he practically _howled_ with pleasure, his eyes slamming shut. “Fuck, David. Fuck.” David did it again, and again, and again until Patrick was clinging to him, a string of fuck, oh god, oh David, David.. falling from his parted lips.

David started the familiar pool of heat coil in his spine and he grunted, kissing Patrick deeply. “I’m not going to last…God, Patrick, you feel incredible..” He whispered against his mouth, speeding up his thrusts.

“I want to feel you.” Patrick gasped out, purposefully clenching around him and smiling when he got the desired effect.

“Ffff-Patrick!” David cried, thrusting once, twice, three times more before coming with a desperate cry. Patrick scratches his nails lightly up and down David’s back and kisses his cheek, his neck, his forehead, anywhere he can reach as David thrusts weakly, drawing out the last moments of his orgasm. Once he’s too sensitive and can feel his thighs shaking, he slowly withdraws himself from Patrick’s too-tight heat and disposes of the condom. He flops down to the bed, half on top of Patrick, half on top of the mattress and kisses him fervently. “Oh my god…” He whispers against him.

Patrick moans softly, rubbing a hand through his hand. “I wanted to make you cum first.” David whispers, a slight edge of guilt behind his words. “I just lost control a bit.”

“Baby…” Patrick started, kissing him again. “It’s okay. That was the hottest thing that’s ever happened. God. You felt so good.”

“Mm…and I’m going to carry on making you feel good.”

Now David had caught his breath and come down from his _spectacular_ orgasm, he was going to make Patrick cum. Hard. After giving his boyfriend one last searing kiss, he trailed his fingers down his body, tracing his fingers with feather light touches over his hard cock which jolted under his fingertips, down past his balls and to his hole. He traced his thumb around the rim, feeling the slickness from the lube. He quickly grabbed the discarded bottle from somewhere near the bottom of his bed and coated three of his fingers.

Patrick’s chest heaved as he looked down at his boyfriend preparing his fingers, his head then thumped back into the pillow and he gasped as David slid 2 fingers deep inside him, then out for a few moments, then three fingers entered. “F-fuck…”He whined. David continued this motion for a few minutes more, revelling in the soft pants Patrick made each time he thrust his fingers in.

On one particular thrust, David curled two of his fingers, desperately searching for… “David! Uh! David, fuck!” _There_. Patrick’s hips canted off the bed and his hands fisted desperately into the sheets as breathless moans fell from his parted mouth as David continued to thrust and stroke and thrust and stroke in a rhythm that made Patrick _lose it._

David nudged Patrick’s thighs open and kissed along the sensitive flesh of the inside of his thighs, smiling against the skin as he felt his leg tremble. A hand crept into David’s hair, fingers threating through his soft dark locks.

“D-David…I can’t…I can’t…” Patrick whined, his back arching from the bed. David kissed up Patrick’s thighs, only pausing to suck each of Patrick’s heavy balls into his mouth (which earned him some delicious punched out gasps which David thoroughly enjoyed) until he reached Patrick’s neglected cock which stood angry and red. David licked Patrick from root to tip before enveloping him into his hot mouth, making Patrick cry out. “I’m gonna cum…David…David….ah…” Patrick’s hips thrusted weakly, trying to match both the rhythm of David’s thrusts, strokes of his fingers and gentle sucks around his cock.

David felt Patrick’s orgasm before it started. Patrick clenched tightly around him, gripping his fingers that were pressed to his prostate like a vice. He felt his cock throb in his mouth, before he heard a desperate sob fall from Patrick’s mouth, his hips bucking as his orgasm floods David’s mouth.

David slows all of his movements but doesn’t completely pull away, letting Patrick to take this for himself, rolling his hips to ride out and milk every last second of his orgasm. When his body starts to twitch with oversensitivity, David very carefully pulls off and out of Patrick, kissing all the way up his heaving chest until he reaches Patrick’s lips.

Patrick’s face is flushed, his lips are swollen from how hard he had been biting down on them and his eyes are shut tightly. David leans down and gently nuzzles his nose against his neck, the kisses his cheek. “You okay?” He asks softly.

“David…” Patrick whispers brokenly. “David that was, that felt, I just....” He weakly pulls David down for a slow, deep kiss, showing David just how much he appreciated what had just happened. David pulls back and rests his forehead against Patrick’s sweaty one. “I think you’ve broken me.” Patrick breaths out after a few minutes, extracting a rumbling laugh from David.

After a little while longer just enjoying being each other’s embrace, David reluctantly pulls himself away from Patrick to get a washcloth to clean themselves off. He then climbs into bed alongside Patrick, tugs the covers up over them and pulls Patrick against his chest where his head pillows against his chest. Their fingers trace absentminded patterns across each other’s skin. They didn’t need words right now.

They just needed to _feel_. 


End file.
